


Father's Day

by Sharcade



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Father's Day, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharcade/pseuds/Sharcade
Summary: Connor engages in what he considers to be the most important holiday.





	Father's Day

"Lieutenant." Connor's voice whispered.

Hank's eyes flickered open.

"Oh fuckin' Jesus Connor!" Hank startled, not having expected to see Connor's face mere centimetres from his. "Warn a man!"

"It's six thirty seven in the morning." Connor announced, looking at Hank.

Hank's eyes drifted down to Connor's hands.

"Whatcha got there?" 

"Breakfast!" Connor answered, smiling as he set the tray he had prepared down on Hank's lap. "Despite my better judgement, I selected foods you  _enjoy_ instead of foods that are good for your heart. Although I did take the liberty of adding a produce option in the form of a small bowl of strawberries on the side."

"That bacon smells fucking  _amazing._ "

"I can execute many recipes with extreme precision. It is perfect bacon."

"Damn right it is, what is all this?"

"Breakfast."

"Yeah, but  _why?_ "

"It's Father's Day. As you are the primary father figure in my life, I decided you would be the appropriate person to celebrate today."

"Wh'about Kamski?" Hank muttered tiredly, sitting up and readjusting his breakfast tray.

"Elijah Kamski is my creator. He is not a present father figure in my life. You," Connor continued pointedly, poking Hank in the middle of his chest. "Are."

"...Kid, you fuckin' surprise me every day." Hank chuckled. 

"There are two more surprises planned!" Connor insisted, standing up straighter and fixing his tie. "I think you'll like them. I took special care to select actions that would not annoy you."

"Every word outta your mouth annoys me."

Connor instantly silenced.

"Hey! Hey, I'm jokin', you can talk."

"Thank you Lieutenant."

"Lemme eat and get dressed and then you can fill me in on your  _surprises._ "

"Affirmative, Lieutenant."

It didn't take Hank long to finish his breakfast, Connor's cooking was something to be worshiped and the food was gone before he even had the chance to notice he was practically inhaling it. He had ignored the rare silence in the house while he got dressed, Connor was probably up to something that he was trying to keep fairly secret. Hank had to admit, as ridiculously childish as this was, he couldn't help but be a little eager to see what Connor had planned. It had been a very,  _very_ long time since he had celebrated a Father's Day.

"Lieutenant! Are you almost done getting dressed?"

"Yeah, yeah, gimme a minute." Hank yawned, exiting his bedroom and walking into the living room where he plopped down on the couch carelessly.

Sumo padded over from his bed in the corner, hopping up onto the couch and sprawling across Hank's lap carelessly. Hank scratched the dog gently, watching as Connor bustled about the kitchen, clearly working on something. He had a look of determination about him, and Hank could tell he was taking his Father's Day preparations very seriously. In retrospect, Connor had probably been planning this for a while.

"Now, after researching several different Father's Day customs, I was still having trouble wrapping my head around it." Connor admitted, fixing his tie and looking over at Hank. "Breakfast seemed to be a staple, but gifts were varied. It seemed as though material items and more heartfelt items were given equally. It made it difficult to decide on what to get you, so I decided to do both."

"You bought me somethin'?" Hank asked, bewildered and a little flattered.

"Of course. That being said, I hope you enjoy your second surprise." Connor stated, handing Hank a decently large box.

"You didn't have to do all this." Hank muttered, glancing up at Connor curiously as he set the box down next to him.

"I'm aware." Connor replied curtly. "However, I  _wanted_ to do all this."

"I think I'm startin' to like the Connor who can  _want._ "

"The Connor who can want appreciates you saying so."

Hank snickered, carefully pulling the paper off of his gift before opening the box inside.

"Holy shit."

"Do you like it?"

"Holy shit, where the hell did you  _find this?"_

"It required quite a bit of asking around."

Hank stared into the box, completely awestruck. Some how, in this day and age, Connor had managed to get him a record player. A vintage record player, still in shining condition. 

"Holy  _shit_ Connor."

"I noticed you had a large collection of vinyl records, but nothing to play them on." Connor explained. "I thought this would be a practical yet enjoyable gift."

"Hell yeah it is! It's fantastic!"

He caught Connor cracking a small smile. He was proud of his gift. 

"It's fucking fantastic Connor, thank you."

"Remember Lieutenant, that's only your  _second_ surprise." Connor reminded, sitting down next to Hank. "You may receive your last surprise whenever you are ready."

"Alright, hit me."

Connor nodded quickly, carefully removing his wallet from his pocket. Hank eyed him curiously. Was Connor giving him money? Without another word, Connor pulled his police ID from one of the sleeves of his wallet, handing it curtly to Hank. Hank could tell this was a newly modified ID, it was bright and clean, unlike Connor's usual ID that was constantly smudged with blood and saliva and whatever else Connor managed to get on his hands in the course of a day. Hank didn't understand what he was looking at for a moment, his eyes grazing over the info on the card. Everything looked normal enough.

"The name, Lieutenant."

Hank's eyes drifted up to the top of the card curiously, and his heart may have genuinely skipped a beat. Connor's name had changed. His card read as Connor  _Anderson._ Where there had once been blank space, there was now Hank's own surname. Connor's own surname. Connor's  _father_ 's surname. Anderson.

"Connor..."

"I had it modified days ago in preparation, it was extremely difficult to hide it from you." Connor breathed in relief, a smile pulling at his features. 

"You really changed your name?"

"Legally."

"For me?"

"Yes."

"To be my kid?"

"You and I have been living in a familial domestic relationship for some time now, I felt it appropriate to make things slightly more set in stone, so to speak."

Hank couldn't seem to find the words to voice what this meant to him, it meant Connor was permanently part of his life, Connor wasn't going anywhere, Connor knew how much Hank cared about him and he had accepted it. Without speaking, he quickly pulled Connor into a tight hug, burying his face in the crook of Connor's neck.

"H-Hell, kid, happy Father's Day..."

"Happy Father's Day, Lieutenant."

**Author's Note:**

> For those celebrating, happy Father's Day! I was excited to write this today, so I hope you all enjoy it. I seriously love writing Hank and Connor like this.


End file.
